


Twinges

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-29
Updated: 2011-08-29
Packaged: 2017-10-23 05:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/246608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Back pain is not conducive to a good night's sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twinges

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Twinges  
> Pairing: Hilary Becker/James Lester  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Back pain is not conducive to a good night's sleep.  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Sleepless Nights.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Still in pain?"

"Yes, counting the minutes till I can take more Nurofen, not that they're working."

Becker gives his partner what he hopes is a sympathetic look. James isn't the best patient. "I could try a massage that might help."

James shakes his head, then winces. "No, if I sit very still it's fine."

Midway through University Challenge James sneezes and lets out a howl of pain. "Christ, that hurt."

"A hot shower might help. I know you're not sleeping."

"That's how this started, remember."

"Hate to say I told you so, James, but shower sex was your suggestion."


End file.
